I Never Knew
by massieroxmysox
Summary: The perv and the popular know it all. Will true love bloom from one song? Songfic/oneshot. My first oneshot ever. Please review with cherries on top. Kremp. I suck at summaries, so don't judge the story on this crappy summary.


I was at my locker, putting my books away and ready to have lunch with my bff's. We decided to eat out at the tree today before we weren't allowed out anymore, because of the cold. I heard someone running and turned my head to the sound of the noise.

It was-"Kristen,you've got to come see this!" my bff Claire screeched.

"What?"

"Come to the cafeteria!"

"I thought we were eating at the tree today?"

"Just come!!"

"Okay, okay."

I followed Claire(or actually got dragged by Claire) to the Cafeteria. From outside the doors I heard what seemed to be the noise of cheering. I think they were yelling something about Kemp Hurley. Uggh, that perv. He probably made out with a girl in the cafe, again!

"Cmon! Let's go in Kris!"

"Fine."

Claire pushed open the door with one hand and dragged me into the very front of the mob of people surrounding Kemp. I looked straight ahead and saw nothing, but then I looked up and saw Kemp Hurley standing on a table. He looked very cute in a navy lacoste polo and abercrombie cargo shorts.

_Ew Kris, he's a perv!_

"Hey people, you're probably wondering why I'm up here. One simple reason. Kristen Gregory."

_Ehmawgahd, did he just say my name! _

Everyone around me was whispering and pointing.

"No matter what I do to get her attention, she ignores me. I flirt with her, play one-on-one soccer with her, offer to walk her home, I even made her cookies! But nothing I did mattered. She still wouldn't pay attention to me."

_Wait he likes me? I thought he was trying to hit on me for a bet._

"But I won't give up. I love you Kristen Gregory, and I want you to listen to what I have to say."

_OMG! He said he loves me!_

All of a sudden I saw all of the lights go out in the cafe, except the one he was standing under. It made him look mysterious and... sexy?

Out of the corner of my I saw Derrington toss Kemp a mike.

"This song's for you Kristen."

Saying that he started singing. I had never heard Kemp sing before. I was surprised to find out that he had a great voice.

_Upon first sight, how did you do this magic?  
there for you as yours, is my lover  
What will happen? Who knows what will happen?  
lets meet this moment and live a little_

_I am here, you are here, come in my arms, come…_

_oh love of my life, come in my arms and forget both (our) worlds_

_I am here, you, you are here, come in my arms, come, you know you want to ..._

_Cause,_

_Baby, I love you_

_Baby, I love you_

_Baby I love you so_

_Baby I love you_

_Baby I love you_

_Baby I love you so_

_your love is a part of every supplication  
without you moments are difficult even  
my heartbeats are beating with you also_

_Cause,_

_Baby, I love you_

_Baby, I love you_

_Baby I love you so_

_Baby I love you_

_Baby I love you_

_Baby I love you so_

_you have the comfort, you have the desires too  
Having met you one day, I have become lost somewhere  
oh love of my life, come in my arms and forget both (our) worlds_

_Cause,_

_Baby, I love you, _

_Baby I love you,_

_Baby, you know I love you, _

_Baby I love you sooo,_

_Baby I love you, _

_Oooooo, baby I love you, _

_Baby I love you sooo._

Wow, he was amazing! I closed my eyes in serene peace and opened them when I heard a thud. I gasped when I saw Kemp kneeling in front of me.

"Kristen, " he said "you look beautiful."

"T-t-hank you." I stuttered.

"And now the question I've been meaning to ask you for a long time. Kristen Gregory, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered again, making a fool of myself.

Before I could do anything I felt Kemp's lips on mine. I hesitated for a second, and then kissed him back as passionatley as I could. I felt him smile and I smiled back.

The cafe burst into aaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww's, and I wish he would do that for me's. Now I would like to say we passionatley kissed each other until lunch was over, but we were interrupted by principal Burns cawing.

"BOCD,"

"caw"

"Will not"

"caw.caw"

"appreciate this type of behavior."

"For this, both of you will get lunch detentions tommorrow with me!"

"Caw, caw."

"ENOUGH CAWING!"

I sighed. I knew I was going to be in big trouble with my mother.

Having heard me sigh, Kemp turned his head towards me, and smiled a dazzling smile that made my knees go weak.

"Don't worry Kristen. We'll get through this."

I had to admit life was pretty sweet.


End file.
